


One Night

by adorabledaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorabledaniel/pseuds/adorabledaniel
Summary: When Phil leaves for a night, Dan starts to remember his teenage years of the piano.





	One Night

Dan would never admit it to himself when he was younger, but when he was seventeen watching amazingphil videos he felt safe. He would always watch Phil’s videos when he and his girlfriend were fighting or when his dad was pestering him about law school. Amazingphil videos were his safe haven. 

But before he ever found Phil’s videos, he had the piano. The piano made him feel calm, like he was okay in his messed up life. His parents never understood why he would spend countless hours at the piano instructors house playing this instrument. They thought it was a waste of time for their fifteen year old son. 

He learned many songs, he grew more and more in strength learning the instrument. He was saving up his own money for just a simple keyboard. 

When he got the right amount of pounds, he begged his mother to take him to the music store just to get the cheapest keyboard they had to offer. 

He kept this keyboard for years. Even if was just hidden in the corner of the room behind his desk that now holds his new found interest of cameras and videos for his own channel. 

Phil was leaving for the night, and Dan was gonna miss him. Of course he would his miss his boyfriend of two years. Phil is going to miss him too, even though it was only for the night. 

They spent ages saying goodbye at the front door. Dan didn’t want to let him go. He would see him tomorrow, but he was just not willing to let go of the thing that made him feel the most safe. 

When Phil finally let go, lent in for a kiss on the forehead and then finally a kiss on the lips with a simple “i love you” he was gone.

Dan was alone in this small apartment, he didn’t have any videos to edit. He wasn’t in the mood to film. 

He just laid in bed, facing the desk of his computer and keyboard for ages.

His phone was all the way on his dresser. It seemed like miles away but he could still hear the ringtone of texts coming in. Probably from his worrisome boyfriend. 

When his eyes finally focused on that keyboard he got when he was young. He slowly got up and lent down to pick up the battered keyboard. Its see better days, just like himself he thought.

He really didn’t remember any songs to play, so he just traced his fingers over the keys. But when he did, he started to play a song he remembers from heart. 

A song that reminds him of Phil. 

He got up from his desk chair, grabbed his phone, and send a picture of the keyboard to Phil with the caption, 

“ive given it another go” 

Phil knew how much that keyboard meant to Dan. He was happy. That keyboard gave him something to feel better when Phil wasn’t around yet in his life.

He was thankful for that eighty-eight keyed instrument.


End file.
